


With a Red Rose in His Hand and His Heart on His Sleeve

by NaughtyAnne



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Fanart, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyAnne/pseuds/NaughtyAnne





	With a Red Rose in His Hand and His Heart on His Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



  
  



End file.
